Behind these Blue eyes: A Draco Malfoy love story
by nobodywantsyou
Summary: Kayla and her Best friend Rayne are returning to Hogwarts for there Finale year. When they finally enter the Doors of Hogwarts, a lot happens to them this year. And they both fall in love with two slytherin boys, who?
1. info page

**Behind These Blue** **Eyes: A Draco Malfoy Love Story**

Name: Kayla Riddle (No I'm not Voldemort's daughter, he's my uncle, and yes in my story Voldemort has a brother: P)

Age: 17 (in 7th year)

House: Slytherin

Hair color and length: Dark brown, pin-straight, and reaches a couple inches below shoulders.

Eye color: brown

Height/weight type: 5'7, slim/slender

Piercing: Both ears, belly button

Tattoos: the death eater mark on wrist

-

Name: Rayne Hibiya

Age: 17(in 7th year)

House: Slytherin

Hair color and length: Black with purple streaks, pin-straight, reaches about mid-back

Eye color: purple

Height/weight type: 5'7, slim/slender

Piercing: both ears

Tattoos: The death eater mark on wrist, small grey skull inside small pink heart on lower back

- -

Name: Victoria helsing

Age: 16( in 7th year)

House: Ravenclaw

Hair color and length: Blonde with pink streaks, curly, reaches a little above shoulders

Eye Color: green

Height/weight type: 5'4, average

Piercing: Both ears, twice

Tattoos: Small butterfly on ankle

Kayla and her Best friend Rayne are returning to Hogwarts for there Finale year. When they finally enter the Doors of Hogwarts, a lot happens to them this year. On the Train they meet a new transfer named Victoria helsing, the 3 girls become very good friends, which is until Victoria gets sorted into Ravenclaw. Kayla and Rayne don't really care, but when all 3 girls talk together in classes and hang out before and after classes, The Slytherin house gets angry at Kayla and Rayne, especially Draco Malfoy. Of course the 2 girls get pissed off at Draco for trying to keep them away from Victoria since 1/ she is a half blood and 2) she is a Ravenclaw, but they can do whatever they want, cant they? Kayla also gets these strange feeling when Draco is around, she thinks she might even like him!!!! But what she doesn't know is, Draco likes her too.

There is more to the story, but um, you are just going to have to read it aren't you: P


	2. Chapter 1

**Behind These Blue** **Eyes: A Draco Malfoy Love Story**

"Rayne come on get up, do you want to be late for the train???" I screamed in Rayne's ear.

"I'm up, I'm up, give me a minute so I can get Ready, my God"

"Well hurry up, I'm all ready to leave, HURRY"

Wow, that meeting last night was harsh, I can't believe Voldemort partnered me with Draco and Rayne with Blaise, isn't it suppose to be the other way around? Ugh, im going to have to talk to Daddy, make him put me and Rayne as partners, but just my luck mum and dad left for Paris a few hours ago, I can just owl them I suppose. I can't wait until we get back into Hogwarts, it has been so long, I still can't believe this is our last year; the 6 soon to be 7 years have past so fast.

"Hey Kay?"

"Yes?"

"Who's taking us to king's cross?"

"The Malfoys, unfortunately"

"Oh, ok"

Now finally I and Ray were ready to go, we just have to wait for the Malfoy's. Rayne wore a Gir muffin shirt and black low cut jeans with black sandals, and I wore a Hollister sweat shirt and Abercrombie plaid shorts and American eagle sandals. Yea me and Ray are addicted to muggle things, especially me! I quickly pulled my hair into a high ponytail and charmed my school things and such to go downstairs and Ray did the same thing.

"Hey, Kayla, should we wait for them outside?"

"I guess so; they should be here any minute"

"Okay"

Me and Ray walked outside with our trunks and her cat chii and my owl Roxy, about 10 minutes later they had finally got here.

"Kayla, Rayne, are you two ready to leave?" Lucius said coming up to us.

"Yea, were all ready to go"

"Then let's get a move on"

**FWD TO ON THE TRAIN**

"Oh, here's a compartment, finally one that's empty" Ray said gladly

"Oh my God, did you see the way Potter was looking at me?"

"I know, Kayla, someone has a little crush on you"

"Great, just what I need, him liking me"

"Yup" Ray said Laughing but was interrupted by someone walking in.

"Um excuse me? Could I sit here? Every other compartment is full." A girl, about our age asked

"Yea, sure"

"Um no need to be rude or anything, but um, who are you?" Ray said kind of rude, so I just elbowed her.

"Actually, I just transferred here, Im Victoria Helsing"

"Oh, Well im Kayla Riddle and this is my RUDE friend Rayne Hibiya"

"Nice to me you both" Victoria said laughing

"So you exited?"

"Yea, I herd Hogwarts was a very good school"

"Yea, its pretty fun"

"Hey, do you know what house you're in?" I asked hoping she was in Slytherin

"Actually no, what house are you two in?"

"Were both in Slytherin!"

"Well, hopefully I get into there"

"Yea"

Rayne and I had made a pretty decent friend, she was really nice, that I was scared of, she might get into hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and that's not going to be so good if me and Rayne talk to her. We were almost at school so all three of us got our robes on and waited to get there.

About 12 minutes later we had finally arrived. Me and Ray went our separate ways while Victoria went on with the first years so she could get sorted. me and Ray sat in our usual seats in the Slytherin table, and Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle sat in front of us for a change. The first years were getting sorted and me and ray were waiting for Victoria to get called up and finally she did.

" VICTORIA HELSING" Professor McGonagall(sp?) said loud and clear, Victoria came up to the sorting hat looking very nervous and scared, the sorting hat was placed on her head and said……

"_yet, miss Helsing you may fit in wise old Ravenclaw you will fit in, for you wit and wanting to learn new things and you will always find your kind so I will put you in…………RAVENCLAW"_

The whole Ravenclaw table cheered and me and Ray cursed under our breath, this could not be good. Finally the sorting was over and Dumbledore made his little speech and the feast had begun.

"I can't believe Victoria got into Ravenclaw!" Ray said practically screaming

"Well, she is a half blood, she would've gotten in if she was a pure blood, but I guess not" I said a bit disappointed

"Yea"

"Im not hungry, are you?"

"No not really"

"Want to go up to bed? Im exhausted"

"Defiantly"

Ray and I got up and walked to the common room, about 15 minutes of looking for the God damn portrait and trying to remember the stupid password, we finally got in. Both of us walked up to the Girls dormitory and got ready for bed, as soon as we were done we got into our usual beds and fell asleep instantly.

**Next morning **

"KAYLA GET UP" Rayne screamed at me jumping up and down my bed

"Jeez, im up, stop screaming"

"Hurry and get ready I got your robes out and everything"

"Well, somebody is exited to get to classes"

"Come on come on come on"

"Give me a second"

I quickly put my uniform on as Ray screamed at me, and put my hair in a loose pony tail and got my bag with all my books.

"Alright come on lets go" Ray said dragging me downstairs, and all the way to the Great hall.

"Okay sit down" Ray ordered me and I obeyed like a little puppy

"I have a double of DADA and then a free period and then Divination after that I have charms then of course lunch after lunch I have a double of potions and then Care of magical creatures" I said to Rayne reading my times table.

"Well I have the same as you for DADA, Divination, and care of magical creatures, the rest we are apart, im am so sad" Ray said pretending to cry, which made me laugh.

"Hey look on the bright side, for Divination and potions we have it with Ravenclaw"

"Yea, we can see our buddy, and you get to see your precious Harry potter in DADA and charms" Ray said laughing

"GREAT, I can't wait" I said sarcastically

ME and Rayne finished up with breakfast and headed to DADA, of course me and her were the first ones there so we took a seat in the front, I sat in the middle while she sat on the right side of me, hopefully, Potter doesn't sit next, wait, he doesn't have to I can just have……..

"Ray, do you know if Draco has this class?"

"I think so, why?"

"I don't want Harry sitting next to me like he did last year"

"Oh" Ray said giving me a confused look

"Finally there he is"

"HEY, DRACO" I yelled across the room so he could hear me, he turned around to face me and I motioned him over to our desks

"Yea?"

"Would you, um, please sit here with us?"

"Why? Do you love me that much?" Draco said laughing

"Ewe, no, I just don't want Potter sitting next to me is all"

"Mmhmm, fine, I guess I could…."

"Thank you"

"Kay, you owe me"

"Whyyyyy?" I said in a whiney voice

"Because I really don't want to sit next to you two"

"Oh, but why, everyone loves us" I said sarcastically while ray lets out a small giggle

"Whatever, you still owe me"

"It depends on what it is"

"Do you know who the next DADA professor is?"

"Draco, that's totally changing the subject! And no I don't"

"MS. RIDDLE, MR. MALFOY, I WOULD CONSIDER BOTH OF YOU TO STOP TALKING SO WE CAN GET ON WITH CLASS" yelled….mad-eyed moody?

"Sorry" we both said at the same time. Then Ray smiled which led into a small giggle.

"EXUSE ME MS. HIBIYA IS THERE SOMETHING FUNNY?!"

"Um, no professor" Ray said a tad bit scared

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING MS. HIBIYA?"

"Um….."

"10 POINTS TOKEN FROM SLYTHERIN FOR ALL THREE OF YOU, AND IF YOU WISH TO DISTURB MY CLASS AGAIN YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION"

After the last sentence he practically screamed at us, all three of us just shut up until the end of class.

About 80 long long LONG minutes had passed Draco, Rayne, and I walked out and Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle also joined us, I didn't really know where we were going but me and Ray just fallowed Draco and the other three followed as well. There was about 6 minutes of silence when Draco broke it and said…..

"He's such a jackass, he only yelled at us cause were Slytherins and probably knows we are Deatheaters, especially you and me" Draco said looking at me.

"Well it's kind of obvious with me" then Rayne sent me a 'Draco is so pissed off, he's probably going to tell his Father about this' look, which led me to laugh so hard that people were staring at me like I was some kind of mental freak.

"What are you laughing at Kayla?" Draco said much more pissed off then before.

"Oh, um, uh, nothing I was just, um, thinking of something"

"Ugh, whatever" Then Draco just walked off to God knows where. The three boys where going to go follow him, but I just held them back.

"Guys, he needs to cool off, leave him alone ok?" they all nodded and went the opposite way, Ray gave me a worried look and I just shook my head.

"Something is wrong, that's why he is so pissed, and its not the whole Mad-eyed moody thing its something else"

"What do you think it is, Pms?" Ray said laughing, which made me laugh a bit.

"No, seriously, something is really wrong"

"You should go talk to him"

"Me? Why me? Why not you?"

"Well, because who understands Draco better then you do?"

"Ray, both of us have known Draco since we were 3, we met him at the same exact time……."

"Kayla, He talks to you more then me"

"Yea but…."

"Just talk to him, please?"

"Do I have to?" I said pleading

"YES"

"Fine, I'll meet you in Divination, save me a seat ok?"

"Defiantly, have fun"

I walked off into the direction Draco went, hoping to NOT find him, as I was walking down the hall I ran into the second person I did NOT want to run into.

"Oh, Kayla, just the person I was looking for"

"Not now Potter, I'm busy" I walked forward but he held me back

"No, no, I need to ask you something"

"Ugh, 1. Don't you ever fucking touch me, 2 what could you possibly want from me?"

"I have always thought why I have never ever asked you this, I was thinking about your last name….."

"Potter, oh my God if you think I'm Voldemort's daughter, you are so wrong!"

"Then, why is your last name Riddle?"

"Because, it just is, and if you don't mind I am really busy,ok? Thanks bye"

"Kayla, seriously theres something i need to tell you"

And before he even had a chance to hold me back I just ran off, now all I have to do is quickly find Draco and……..

"Draco?" I saw Draco sitting down by the window holding a piece of parchment in his hands

"KAYLA NOT NOW, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Draco, I just….."

"NO JUST LEAVE DAMNIT"

"DRACO, IM NOT ONE OF YOUR LITTLE LACKYS THAT FOLLOW WHATEVER YOU SAY, DO NOT EVER BOSS ME AROUND, IM NOT GOING TO OBEY YOU LIKE YOU WANT ME TO, SO YOU EITHER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOUR DEAL IS, OR I WILL TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS!!!!" I screamed at him, it kind of felt good to stand up for myself to him!

Draco didn't say anything, he just gave me the parchment for me to read and it said……….

_Dear dearest Draco,_

_Your father and I want you to tell Kayla something, we would tell her ourselves_

_, but I think it would be better If you did, last night we had found out by Lord Voldemort that_

_Potter had killed Kayla's parents, Allison Riddle and Joseph Riddle. And your father and I are going to_

_Visit you both tonight, I want you also to tell Rayne as well, We are going to bring you lot over to Lord_

_Voldemort, he needs to speak to you all, if Kayla can not attend, we completely understand, and you and Rayne _

_Can fill her in on what he wants to tell you okay? _

_From,_

_Your loving mother_

As soon as I read that letter, I felt tears swelling up in my eyes, all I could think was I'm going to fucking kill Potter, that fucking basterd, All of a sudden I just lost feeling in my legs, I just dropped into Draco's arms and just cried, I know the "Princess" of Slytherin would never cry in front of some one, but I just cant hold it back.

"I'm going to kill him" I whispered to Draco

"Not yet" He said trying to comfort me

I looked up and gave him a questioning look and he just shook his head and mouthed later.

"Do you want to go to class?"

"Um, yea, it's the first day of classes, I couldn't afford to miss a grade for skipping" I said as I got up and grabbed my bag.

I wiped away my tears and Draco walked me down to Divination, I don't think we would be late since we have about 20 minutes left. When we were walking down the halls people looked at me whispering to each other because it still looked like I have been crying, and also I never walk with Draco without Rayne by my side, well there's going to be some rumors for a few weeks huh? We got to the classroom and I spotted Victoria with Rayne and an empty seat for me, of course in the front of the room.

"I'll catch up with you later?"

"Ok, but Kay are you sure you're ok?"

"I will be eventually don't worry" I said smiling, but eventually I will be ok, I hope.

Draco nodded and I walked to the front of the room to the girls.

"Hey guys"

"Kayla, hey are you ok, you look like have been crying!" Ray said with a worried look on her face.

"Um, I'll tell you later okay?"

"Um okay? But did you find out why Draco was all mean and all?"

"Actually no, come to think about it I didn't even ask why he was pissed off at first, but I totally know why he was pissed off the second time when I finally found him"

"What?"

"Like I said, later"

"I thought you two aren't suppose to talk to Ravenclaws or any other houses for that matter since you're Slytherins" Victoria asked totally changing the subject.

"We can do whatever the bloody hell we want to do, and we can talk to Ravenclaws and hufflepuffs, just not half-bloods or mud bloods and totally not Gryffindors is all" I said in a matter-of-fact tone

"But I'm a half-blood"

"Then we will have to keep that a secret from Draco now won't me?"

After that The Professor came in, and I just kind of dozed off into my little world, thinking about why Potter kill my parents. But as I thought and thought, my parents were long gone in Paris, and that letter did not look like Mrs. Malfoy's handwriting, Crap, someone did this as a joke or some crap, after class I need to talk to Draco about this!


	3. Chapter 2

**Behind These Blue** **Eyes: A Draco Malfoy Love Story** **chapter 2**

As soon as class had ended I said my good-byes to Rayne and Victoria, and told Ray I would meet up with her in Care of magical creatures. I went up to catch up with Draco to talk to him about this letter.

"Hey, Draco, Wait up!!!" I yelled over to him, which of course he was walking out with that bitch Pansy, and Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Yea?" He said hand signaling Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle to meet up with him later.

"I need to talk to you about this letter, are you going into Charms?" I said showing him the letter he had given me.

"Um, ok? Yea I am" Both of us walked off, heading towards charms together, which still surprised a lot of people.

"Draco, I don't this letter is from your mother, and I highly doubt Potter would kill my parents, they are long gone in the muggle part of Paris" I said in one breath.

"I was kind of thinking the same exact thing; it totally doesn't look like my mother's handwriting at all"

"Exactly, who gave the letter to you anyway?"

"Some random owl flew in, and I took the letter, and it had my name on……."

"What was the color of the owl?" I said cutting him off

"Black and white I think?! Why?"

"Ugh, I knew it was her"

"Who?"

"Just follow me okay?"

I grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him along with me, I believe she was on her way to Charms as well, of course she would have the same schedule as Draco, stalker. I can't believe she would actually send a letter like that, she probably thought since I was really close to my parents, I would kill myself or do something stupid like that, that little whore, bitch, slut, skank, and as the list continued I finally found her talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" I screamed at her, which made Draco a little dumbfounded, and Crabbe and Goyle getting ready for a great cat fight.

"Excuse me miss slut?" She said giving a giggle and smiling at Draco.

"I can't believe you would do that you whore, you have no fucking idea of who you are messing with do you?"

"You had it coming didn't you?"

" Oh my God, I cant believe you would do all of that just to get to Draco, go right ahead and have him, it's not like me and him are dating or anything, and if you thought we where you must be the most stupidest THING in the whole fucking world!" I hissed at her

"BITCH" She screamed getting ready to slap me, but I blocked her hand and punched her, she landed flat on the ground with a bloody broken nose, and she started to cry, while I just smiled at my work and whispered in her ear……………..

"You are so fucking lucky I am not going to tell my uncle what you have done today! Otherwise if I did, you would be not laying here crying with a broken nose, but laying somewhere dead"

I got up and smiled to myself, knowing if anyone ever hurt me, I had the power over it because Voldemort would do anything for me, since I'm the closest thing he has to a daughter. She looked at me with wide eyes and started to cry again, Draco looked shocked at what I had just did, and smiled at me, no not smirked, but smiled, that's something you don't see everyday.

"That was bloody brilliant" Draco said still shocked

"Well, that's what you get with messing with Slytherin royalty "I said winking. It was about time we headed to class so I grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him along to class.

We got there just in time and me and Draco took a seat in the back, and a few minutes later Blaise sat down on the other side of Draco looking from you to him, and smiled to his self, while Draco just shook his head and hit Blaise upside the head, then began class, great another boring lesson, just what I need. During class me and Blaise would pass notes to each other while Draco was actually paying attention to what the Professor was actually saying, kind of an awkward moment here. Me and Blaise just have Draco our notes to pass to each other, and he just sighed every time, but he still did what we asked!

_hey, oh my God_

_This lesson makes no sense to me?! Does it make sense to you?!_

_Blaise_

_Ha-ha, it doesn't make sense to me either! You know what I just noticed?_

_Draco looks pretty into what she's teaching us, kind of creepy don't you think?_

_He never listens!!!!!_

_XOXO Kayla_

_Yea, he does look pretty into it, and you!!!_

_Is Rayne in our next class?!_

_Blaise_

_You mean lunch? Of course she's going to be there_

_Unless she is anorexic or something and I don't think Lunch is considered a class!_

_You nasty_

_XOXO Kayla_

_Ugh, you know what I mean, is she in Potions?!_

_Blaise_

_Oh, Umm I don't think so, but I know she's in Care of magical creatures!_

_Why do you care anyway?!_

_XOXO Kayla_

_We have to learn about taking care of Hagrid, that's going to be difficult! Anyway, I don't its just; I wanted to know is all._

_Blaise_

_Oh my God, that so mean!!!!!!! _

_Don't try to hide it Blaise_

_Wee all know you like her_

_Except her, but she also_

_Likes you back soooo_

_You're in luck for the next ball!!!_

_XOXO Kayla_

_Um, can we like drop the subject, and talk about what's going on with you and Draco?!?!?!!?!_

_Blaise_

_EXUSE ME?!?!?!? What do you mean by "Talk about what's going on with me and Draco"?_

_KAYLA_

_You know, both of you were seen walking in here hand in hand, and before going into Divination!!_

_Blaise_

_That was because; well I had to drag him to go to class! _

_XOXOXO Kayla_

_SURE, RIGHT of course you were!_

_Blaise_

_WILL YOU BOTH KNOCK IT OFF, IS YOU TWO WANT TO TALK, WAIT UNTIL CLASS IS OVER!!!_

_BESIDES IT GOING TO BE OVER IN A FEW MINUTES, CANT YOU WAIT?_

_DRACO MALFOY_

Draco sent me and Blaise the same note, and after that we both stopped passing notes, and waited until class ended, which wasn't to long actually.

After class ended I grabbed my bag, and waited for Blaise and Draco to collect there things so we can walk to the Great hall for class. All three of us walked out of class and found Rayne and Victoria waiting for me in the hall, we walked up to them and I introduced Victoria to Blaise and Draco!

"Draco, this is Victoria, and Victoria this is Draco"

"Ravenclaw?" Draco said rudely

"Yes, actually I am, have a problem with that?" she said, sounding a tad bit scared.

"No, guess not"

"Draco shut it, Blaise this is Victoria, Victoria this is Blaise"

"Nice to meet you Victoria"

"Same here"

After the little introduction Me, Rayne, and Victoria linked arms and walked towards the Great hall, with Draco and Blaise following us! Victoria walked over to the Ravenclaw table while the rest of us went our way to the Slytherin table. Me and Rayne weren't so hungry so we wanted to have some fun, so we whispered our little plan so Draco and Blaise, and the rest of them didn't here us.

"Lets make a bet with Blaise, he's always an easy target" I said suggesting to Rayne

"Well no duh, but what is the bet going to be?"

"Hmm, you'll see okay? And no matter what he WILL lose! But what should he do when he losses?"

"Dress up as a girl?"

"PERFECT" I screamed

"What?" Draco said dumbfounded

"Um nothing, Blaise could me and Ray talk to you? ALONE" I said looking Draco's way

"Ok"

Me and Ray took Blaise and walked out of the Great hall, we got into the hall way and I got the perfect bet to make with him!

"Blaise, we want to make a bet with you" Rayne said breaking the awkward 1 minute silence.

"What kind of bet?" He said kind of interested

"If we win you HAVE to do whatever we say" Rayne said slyly

"What bet though?"

Then Rayne looked my way, not knowing what the bet is.

"Me and Rayne thought it would be a good idea if you choose it"

"Okay, I want you to walk over to Potter and make out him, but I bet you won't do it, so when I win you girls HAVE to make out with Snape"

"EWWWWWWWWWWW" was all me and Rayne said

Of course I would never do that to Potter, but like I said, we have to win; I want Blaise to be a girl, so I walked inside the Great hall with Rayne and Blaise behind me.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table, to the seat were Potter was and I tapped him on the shoulder, I looked over to where Blaise and Rayne were, with shocked faces on them….

"Yea Riddle"

"Ugh, since when do you call me Riddle, Potter?"

"Since….."

I cut him off with me leaning into him, and there I did it, I was making out with Harry freaking Potter, damnit, this is the worst day of my life. About 2 minutes later I pulled away from him and ran off to where Ray and Blaise stood, shocked and disgusted at the same time.

"See Blaise, me and Ray never lose a bet, no matter what I have to make out with!" I said disgusted

"I can't believe you did that Kay, go to the bathroom right now and wash your mouth with soap young lady" Rayne said laughing

"I know, I always loose with you two huh?"

"Yup" we said at the same time

All three of us walked back to the Slytherin table, with all the Slytherins looking at me with disgust.

"WHAT? IT WAS A FUCKING BET, AND IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, YOU CAN DEAL WITH MY UNCLE DAMNIT" I screamed, but not to loud, just only that the Slytherins could here, then they all smiled at me and went back to there lunch. The only one with a disgusted/mad face was Draco, of course, so I walked over to him and sat on his lap (I only do that when he's mad at me)

"Drakiekins, why are you mad at me?" I said, trying to hold back my laughter

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"It was a bet, and I never loose a bet Draco, and you know that"

"I guess so, so who did you guys bet with?" Draco said, sounding a bit more relaxed now.

"Blaise, but of course he now has to….."

"Do what?"

"You'll see wont you?"

"Guess so"

"So your not mad at me anymore right?" I said giving my all so famous puppy dog eyes

"Oh, of course I'm not"

Before I got up I gave Draco a big hug and a peck on the cheek, which left him blushing mad.

**AFTER POTIONS AND CARE Of MAGICAL CREAURES**

"BLAISE, COME ON WE ARE TAKING YOU SOMEWHERE" Me and ray screamed across the hall.

"Where?"

We didn't respond, we just grabbed Blaise and dragged him all the way to the Slytherin common room, then to the girl's dormitory.

"Here put this on, if it fits" I said throwing a hot pink frilly skirt

"What the fuck?"

"You lost the bet, come on Blaise, put the god damn skirt on."

Blaise quickly ran into the bathroom and put the skirt on then came out. Ray brought him back into the bathroom to shave his legs, which she did successfully, then Rayne got yellow tights for him, then I gave him a "Sexy me" Hollister shirt, then he squeezed into my sandals(with a 4inch heel). I got a blonde wig to put on him, and Rayne put yellow eye shadow on him, and red lipstick.

"I think we are finished!" I said laughing so hard

"Yup, let's take him to the library"

"NO!" He screamed, but we just ignored him, or should I say her.

"Okay, first can we get dressed?"

"Yea"

We took turns going into the bathroom to get changed, since we couldn't trust Blaise, we didn't want him running off now would we? I got dressed into a Abercrombie tank top and a American eagle white hoodie, with a Abercrombie white skirt, and I put some white flip flops on. Sabrina put a Black Hollister hoodie and a Black skirt and some black and white DC sneakers. After we were all done, we brought Blaise downstairs and everyone stopped in whatever they were doing and took a glance at Blaise and started laughing non-stop.

"Hey girls, what did you do to him?" Draco said between laughs

"Remember, he lost the bet, now you want to come with us or not?" I said holding back laughter while Rayne was laughing her head off

"Where?"

"The library, everyone is going to be in there, especially today"

"Ok, let's go"

Draco helped me and Ray drag Blaise out into the hallway, and off towards the Library.

**HARRY POTTER'S POV**

I still can't believe Kayla Riddle, kissed me today, it was out of nowhere, and maybe she likes me?

"Hello, earth to Harry?!?!?!" Ron said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, um sorry, what?"

"Ugh, Truth or dare" He said again I suppose and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to make out with the next person that walks into this room, wearing a skirt" Ron said, then Hermione slapped him across the head laughing,

"But what if it's more then one person?"

"Make out with as many people there are then" Hermione said

Then totally unexpected Kayla, Rayne, and Blaise dressed as a girl, and Draco walked in. Kayla, Rayne, and Blaise all were wearing skirts, CRAP!

**BACK TO KAYLA'S POV**

All four of us walked in, and to see Potter, Granger, and Weasley looking at us with shocked faces, hmm wonder why? Besides them everyone else there was laughing there heads off.

"Why are you guys looking at us like that?" I asked the three.

"Oh, this, well he lost a bet" Ray said when they didn't answer

Then Granger and Weasley pushed Potter off his chair, and the most unexpected thing came, Potter KISSED Blaise!!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE CHILDREN" Rayne screamed covering her eyes

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD IT BURNS, IT FUCKING BURNS" I screamed covering my eyes as well

"WHAT THE FUCK" Draco yelled turning around

Everyone stopped laughing and started screaming and covering there eyes.

Then Blaise pushed him off, and before Blaise could beat the shit out off Potter, Potter moved next to RAYNE AND KISSED HER!!!

"GET THE FUCK OFF" Rayne screamed pushing Him off

Then he moved to me and kissed me!!!!! This time he was holding my arms so tight I couldn't get him off me!!

"GET OFF HER YOU BASTERD" Draco yelled holding his wand at Potter's neck, he finally let go of me so I ran behind Draco, knowing that's more safe then standing up for myself.

"It was a fucking dare Malfoy, what are you going to do about it" Potter said pulling out his wand

"Stupify" Draco yelled, and the curse hit Harry square in the chest, and then he landed on the ground stiff as a board.

"Draco, you really didn't have to do that"

"But I wanted to, you're my best friend, he can't touch you" Draco said hugging me, and I hugged back, to tell you the truth I kind of, liked it, I actually felt safe in his arms?!

"Excuse me, you know, where still here!" Rayne said, but in a good way.

I pulled away from Draco and blushed. I didn't want to be so mean, so I did the counter curse on Potter, so he could get up. Once he stood up Blaise and Draco took a whack at him, then grabbed me and Ray and ran off to the Common room. I said Good night to Draco and Blaise and I went up to bed, while Rayne stayed there in the common room with Blaise, hmm wonder what there up to?!


	4. Chapter 3

**Behind These Blue** **Eyes: A Draco Malfoy Love Story** **chapter 3(part 1)**

**The next morning I woke up at about … 3 AM?????? WHAT THE FUCK...I loudly sighed and crashed my head into my pillow. I tired getting back to sleep but I couldn't, I got up and put my red silk robe on and I walked out of my room. I walked over to the boys dormitory and slowly walked into Draco's room. I quietly walked over to Draco and slowly shoke him. **

"**LEA…Kayla?" he said half yelling**

"**Well, no fucking duh" I said whispering**

" **what are you doing here?" he said sighing**

" **I couldn't go back to sleep……" I said half smiling**

" **come on" he said pulling some of the sheets up**

**I got in and he put the blankets over me and put his arm around me and I closed my eyes. **

"**I miss you coming into bed with me" he said softly**

**I nodded and dug my face into his shoulder, God I miss sleeping with him (not like that, perves). I wonder if he even knows I like him, psh probably not. A few seconds later I fells asleep. **

**DRACO'S POV**

**God I miss having her with me like this. She's so cute when she's sleeping, especially on me, One day, im going to tell her I love her……Some day. **

**SORRY ITS SOOOO SHORT, BUT PART 2 WILL BE LONGER! THE ONLY REASON I MADE IT SO SHORT WAS CAUSE IM LIKE MADD TIRED, AND SABRINA I DID UPDATE, IT'S JUST SHORT: P. **


End file.
